Not Alone
by CarolineLeighMorgan
Summary: Sam goes to Lucky after a bad night of hunting. Sequel to Gotta Be Somebody. Spoilers through Season 3 of Supernatural. Lucky Spencer/Sam Winchester, Oneshot.


**Title: **Not Alone*

**Pairing: **Lucky Spencer/Sam Winchester

**Rating: **PG

**Summary: **Sam goes to Lucky after a bad night of hunting.

**AN:** Follows _Gotta Be Somebody _but this piece stands by itself. Takes place sometime after the S3 finale of Supernatural (so implied character death).

-o-

"You need to get checked out," Lucky murmured in the all-too quiet room.

The man dabbed at the blood caking his bicep with a shake of his head. "Nah, I've had worse. A couple butterfly bandages and I'll be good as new," he chuckled, tossing Lucky a shaky smile over his shoulder.

Lucky scowled. "Really," he offered dryly. "Cause those bruises look like hell." He ignored the man's grimace at the words as he continued. "And you look about five seconds away from passing out."

_Silence_.

Lucky continued to watch the man gingerly move around and clean himself up.

"Sam," he tried again-voice gone softer, concerned. His hand came out to graze the dark purple bruises along Sam's ribs.

"Don't," Sam breathed out harshly, long fingers taking hold of Lucky's wrist to stop their descent.

Lucky managed to hold back the flinch at the tone of Sam's voice. "I told you I'd stop asking questions but you came here, Sam. You're the one that—"

"I know. I shouldn't have—I'm sorry. I'll just-" He moved quickly, shuffling away as he tried to pull the bloodied shirt back over his head and failed. Sam cursed, hissed in pain as he wavered; Lucky was already there to counter his weight.

"I told you," Lucky grit out. When Lucky loosened his grip so that his hands held Sam a lot more carefully Sam snickered through another grunt of pain.

"What's so funny, Winchester?"

"Nothing." Sam huffed, laughing and biting back a groan when Lucky's arm wrapped around his side to hold him a little steadier. "It's –you remind me of him sometimes."

"Your brother." Sam's eyes pinched shut as he nodded.

It wasn't really a question but Lucky couldn't be completely sure. He'd barely gotten the story about Sam's older brother but from what Sam had told him Dean was everything to him since he was a baby and then he'd died—tragically if Sam's haunted expression was anything to go by. It was a sore subject; one Lucky tried not to bring up if he could help it but sometimes, like now, Sam would waver even if it was for a tiny bit.

"Your brother must've been pretty awesome then?"

Sam's lips quirked up in amusement before he snorted. "A mother hen actually—stubborn and a downright pain in the ass when I got hurt-_ow_."

Lucky felt only a little bit guilty for putting more pressure on Sam's side but at least he had his answer: Sam definitely needed a hospital; his ribs were either fractured or broken and they definitely needed to be looked at.

"So, hospital then?"

"No hospital."

"Sam, you need to get your ribs checked out."

"They're fractured at best."

"At best?" Lucky uttered in shock.

"I told you. I've had worse." And Lucky knew that tone, too. Bitter and tired.

"Look, at least let me call Liz. She's a nurse. She can help you out."

"Right, the ex-wife. You really think she's gonna want to help me?"

Lucky rolled his eyes at the "ex-wife" remark. "If I ask her, yeah."

Sam surveyed Lucky's face; the two of them squared off without a blink before Sam finally caved, sagging against the welcoming heat of Lucky's body. "Fine, if it will get you to stop worrying even a little bit then go ahead and make the call."

"Cause you're really doing _me_ the favor here," Lucky griped under his breath.

Sam started to lean more of his weight against Lucky, head dropping so his unruly, brown hair fanned over his face. "What?"

"I said looks like your brother wasn't the only stubborn, pain in the ass." Only after did Lucky realize what he said and turned apologetic eyes on Sam. "Sor—"

"No, it's fine. You're right," he offered quietly—a soft, warm smile on his face that Lucky had the sudden urge to kiss. "Winchester gene… I learned from the best." His eyes were still shadowed when he spoke the words but less haunted more reminiscing; Lucky didn't get a chance to interpret it.

"Help me on the bed?"

Lucky's brain short-circuited. "Uh, if you didn't notice, you're kind of not in any shape for uh, _that_."

Sam broke out in laughter that had him groaning in pain a second later. "Oh man, don't make me laugh. I meant help me on the bed, not—not 'that' as you put it."

Lucky was glad Sam was too busy laughing and grumbling in pain to see the flush on his face. It'd been awhile, so sue him. He had a momentarily lapse of the brain; it happened. "Alright, you lay there and don't move a muscle. I'm gonna make that call and get you some help-"

"Lucky?"

"Yeah?"

"Come here," Sam commanded softly as if **he** didn't want to spook _Lucky_.

Lucky's brow knit in confusion but he moved closer. Sam suddenly looked shy, so much younger in the low light even with the pain creasing his forehead and the blood soaking the arm of his shirt.

"What?"

"Just—" Sam breathed out before drawing Lucky in with his good arm and pulling him close so their lips connected. It was simply a dry press of lips before he grew a tad bolder. Lucky followed along, garnering the most delicious pleasure filled moan before Sam broke away, grin on his irresistible, pink lips.

"Thanks," he drawled out quietly in the space between them.

Lucky licked his lips, nodding dumbly as he offered a raspy, "any time."

Sam smirked, pushing Lucky away none too gently with the flat of his palm against Lucky's chest. "Go make that call, Spencer, before I change my mind and make a run for it."

"You could try, but we both know you wouldn't make it very far. Not with how bad off you are right now."

"Man, you'd be surprised what I could live through."

Lucky sighed; Sam said that a lot and the other things he blurted out made Lucky take notice. He knew Sam had lost a lot and it ate away at him but it was always hard to hear it thrown out like that. Sam was far too young to be so world-weary; it made Lucky ache… which is why he's pretty sure the next words out of his mouth came without a second thought.

"Yeah, well," Lucky started as he dialed Liz's number. "You don't have to do it alone, Winchester. I'm right here."

He could've sworn he saw a look of surprise pass over Sam's face but it was so fleeting he couldn't be sure it was there. Sam turned his head to the side and closed his eyes; Lucky looked on, allowing the moment to pass as he focused on the phone against his ear. Liz's tinny voice came through the line asking him what he needed.

Helping Sam came first, so Lucky watched over Sam's motionless form on the bed as he related the information to Liz, asking for her help and making her promise not to say a word.

When he was done, he brushed the hair out of Sam's sleeping face and made a promise. "I'm right here, Sam."

-o-

*Title inspiration from **Gotta Be Somebody** lyrics:  
><em>'Cause nobody wants to do it on their own<br>And everyone wants to know they're not alone._

-o-


End file.
